69 Colors of Melody
by Kuriitama
Summary: [Sekali lagi, Otoya bangkit berdiri untuk mencari pelangi dan ungu yang menitipkan kasih dan segala cinta di relung dadanya.] TokiOto drabbles. Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Days #6.


**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**.**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama presents**

**.**

**.**

**69 Colors of Melody**

**.**

**.**

**TokiOto drabbles**

**Special dedicated only for Fujoshi Independence Days #6**

**.**

**.**

_Colors that only you can see…_

**.**

**.**

**1\. Fuzzy Buzzy Brown – CC6666**

Suatu hari, Otoya pulang ke kamar mereka dengan tetesan air hujan yang menggelantung di ujung surai hingga jari kaki, serta dengan seekor anjing nyasar dalam dekapnya. Bulu anjing itu berwarna merah tercelup lumpur, juga basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan.

Tokiya baru saja menyilangkan tangan dan akan berceramah soal aturan 'dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan apapun ke dalam asrama', kalau bukan karena dua pasang bola mata memelas yang menatap intens ke arahnya.

Ia mendesah lelah—sepertinya lagi-lagi mereka harus menginapkan binatang pungutan secara rahasia di kamar ini.

**.**

**.**

**2\. Chesnut – BC5D58**

Menurut Tokiya, kebiasaan ngemil Otoya itu sungguh luar biasa.

Tempo hari si pemuda merah itu sedang demam kari—dan ia mulai mengumpulkan segala jajanan rasa kari dari produk roti hingga permen karet. Dari mana Otoya mendapatkannya, sungguh Tokiya tidak ingin tahu.

Kali ini, si merah itu sedang menggilai kacang kastanye. Tentu saja, dari kue kering hingga pasta gigi pun, Otoya berhasil mengoleksinya. Tokiya mulai curiga kalau Natsuki sedang berperan besar di sini.

Dan bukan keinginan Tokiya ketika ia mulai jenuh dengan pola makan Otoya dan kemudian membungkam mulut ruminansia itu dengan raupan bibirnya—Otoya memang harus dihentikan sebelum selai kastanye itu menggumpal menjadi lemak di perutnya.

Dan kau tahu—rupanya selai kastanye terasa jauh lebih baik daripada ketika ia mengecap keripik rasa kari dari bibir Otoya, serius.

**.**

**.**

**3\. Red Orange – FF5349**

Otoya dengan Ren adalah sebuah kombinasi yang menarik—banyak orang yang berpendapat demikian.

Ren adalah pemuda _Casanova_ yang tak segan tebar pesona dan menggoda siapa saja makhluk yang lewat di hadapannya, termasuk si merah yang bersangkutan. Reaksi Otoya sendiri berbeda dengan teman sekamar Ren yang dingin, si gitaris itu selalu menanggapi dengan muka merah salah tingkah dan gelagap yang lucu serta manis.

Dan lama-lama Ren makin terbiasa untuk menggoda dan mengerjai Otoya, menghiraukan cibiran sinis Masato dan aura membunuh Tokiya.

Tch, sore nanti Tokiya berencana untuk berdiskusi dengan Masato. Sekali-sekali si makhluk flamboyan itu perlu diberi pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**4\. Sunset Orange – FD5E53**

Duduk di bangku taman bersebelahan dengan Otoya saat matahari terbenam adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat canggung.

Yang salah bukanlah pemandangan indah maupun senandung tak berdosa Otoya. Salahkan drama roman yang tanpa sengaja ditonton Tokiya akhir-akhir ini. Ada adegan yang latarnya sama persis dengan yang mereka alami sekarang. Sama persis, kau tahu.

Bedanya, tentu saja Tokiya belum punya nyali untuk menggenggam erat tangan Otoya—apalagi mengecup bibir ranum yang tersenyum polos itu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**5\. Bittersweet – FD7C6E**

Ichinose Tokiya adalah sosok sempurna dalam penggambaran unsur pahit-manis yang menyatu sempurna dalam satu jiwa.

Otoya masih belum lupa saat-saat di mana Tokiya melempar tatap dingin padanya, menepis uluran tangannya, bahkan pernah kelepasan sekali memaki Otoya hanya karena ia kelupaan mengambil jemurannya selama seminggu. Bukannya dendam, Otoya hanya tidak lupa.

Dan tentu saja Otoya tidak akan lupa hal-hal kecil lain tentang Tokiya—tentang pria bersurai gelap yang sesekali menyelinap dalam malam, mengecup lembut kening Otoya dan membisikkan nyanyian lagu pengantar tidur, tanpa tahu kalau Otoya sedang mati-matian menahan kelopak mata untuk tetap terpejam dan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak malu.

**.**

**.**

**6\. Outrageous Orange**

"Ikki, Hijirikawa! Jelaskan semua ini padaku—"

Adalah teriakan ngilu seorang Jinguuji Ren, yang entah kenapa ketika terbangun pagi ini tahu-tahu bisa ada di lapanagan sekolah dengan hanya mengenakan bikini. Bikini—dalam artian pakaian renang yang dikhususkan untuk kaum wanita.

Di antara kerumunan sana, Tokiya dan Masato hanya tersenyum nista. Siapa tahu kalau warna jingga itu memang _dekat _dengan warna merah—apalagi kalau sedang merona.

**.**

**.**

**7\. Vivid Tangerine – FFA089**

Kalau bicara tentang musim dingin, ritual wajib yang biasa dilakukan Tokiya dan Otoya adalah menggelinding di dalam _kotatsu_ berdua sambil memakan jeruk sepanjang sore. Dengan modal kotatsu pinjaman dari kamar Masato dan sekotak besar jeruk yang dibagikan Natsuki secara cuma-cuma pada mereka, keduanya menikmati waktu luang di libur musim dingin ini dengan tenang dan malas.

Sampai lupa makan, lupa mandi, lupa akan tugas aransemen yang harus diselesaikan tepat setelah tahun baru, dan lupa bahwa dunia ini bukan hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

**.**

**.**

**8\. Sepia – A5694F**

Ketika Tokiya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan tahu-tahu kepala Otoya menyembul dan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya, Tokiya heran bukan kepalang. Pasalnya, Tokiya tahu bahwa makhluk periang itu bukanlah pemuda yang senang mengakrabkan diri dengan buku.

Yang Tokiya tidak tahu adalah bahwa Otoya sangat menyukai pemandangan indah tentang Tokiya dan perpustakaan tua yang bersatu bagai lukisan antik senilai berlian yang tak pernah jenuh dipandang mata.

**.**

**.**

**9\. Burnt Orange – FF7F49**

Awal tahun baru, Otoya dikejutkan oleh terjangan tiba-tiba Ren. Pemuda tampan itu mengaku—dengan pelipis yang dibanjiri keringat dingin—bahwa ia baru saja mencuri dengar tentang perkara Tokiya dan Masato yang kali ini berencana akan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Bicara soal ekspresi ngeri, Otoya tahu bahwa Ren sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda. Namun sang pemuda merah itu juga ragu apabila Tokiya dan Masato sungguh sekejam itu bila menyangkut soal pemuda jingga ini.

Ketika Otoya dan Ren secara takut-takut mendekati dapur asrama (yang terduga sebagai markas kejahatan kedua objek sadis tersebut), yang mereka dapati adalah dua orang pemuda cantik berbalut apron, berkutat dengan sebuah pai rasa jeruk yang terpampang cantik di antara mereka.

Keduanya lantas merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa ingin punya istri pada detik itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**10\. Mango Tango – FF8243**

"Serius Tokiya, aku tidak tahu cara menari tango!"

Adalah sebuah masalah besar yang sedang dihadapi seorang Ittoki Otoya: tiga hari lagi ada tes menari tango dan ia sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana caranya menarikan tarian yang satu itu.

Mendengar rengekan sumbang partner kamarnya, Tokiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Berbaik hati, ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengajari Otoya.

Masalahnya adalah ketika dua tangan itu bertaut dan kaki-kaki itu melangkah ragu, yang mereka tarikan bukanlah dansa tango—melainkan _ballroom dance_. Refleks, serius.

Syo yang tanpa sengaja lewat dan melihat hanya bisa muntah pelangi. _Nikah sana sekalian_, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**11\. Beaver – 9F8170**

"Berang-berang?"

Tokiya menaikkan sebelah alis tatkala Otoya yang baru saja pulang dari studi tur kelas A membawakan oleh-oleh serupa boneka berang-berang untuk Tokiya. Kalau bonekanya lucu sih masih tidak apa-apa. Yang ia pangku ini adalah berang-berang dengan wajah merengut yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Habis wajahnya lucu, mengingatkanku padamu. Jadi kubelikan untuk oleh-oleh hahahaha—aaarrrghhh Tokiya kenapa bonekanya kamu sobek!? Tunggu, laptopnya—jangan dibanting laptopnya—TOKIYAAAAA!?"

Memang wajah Tokiya sama jeleknya dengan boneka berang-berang terduga wafat itu ketika ia sedang murka.

**.**

**.**

**12\. Tan – FAA76C**

Bagi Tokiya, kulit cokelat keemasan Otoya menyimpan ekstasi tersendiri yang membuat ia dimabuk candu. Tokiya tak akan pernah bosan untuk menyentuh, menjamah, dan mengukir jejak jemarinya di setiap inci dan sudut dari hamparan yang menggoda itu. Ia tak akan lupa pada setiap jengkal, mengingat tiap serpih bagian dalam memori dari tekstur hingga reaksi yang ia dapat saat jemarinya mendarat di bagian yang mana saja.

Tidak akan lupa, karena dalam menu _game_ yang ia mainkan memang ada menu _save_ dan _load_-nya.

"Hoo, Ikki main _dating simulation_? Itu kenapa pacarnya dinamai 'Otoya'?"

_Bisa diem nggak sih Ren?_

**.**

**.**

**13\. Peach – FFCFAB**

Suatu hari, hiduplah Otoya sang bocah persik. Ia lahir dari satu buah persik, namun hidup layaknya anak pada umumnya. Ketika beranjak remaja pun, Otoya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah berani dan baik hati.

Suatu hari, ia datang ke pulau setan demi menyelamatkan seorang putri yang disekap di sana. Tentu saja yang menyambutnya sang raja setan adikuasa.

Masalahnya raja setan yang ia temui di pulau itu malah seorang Hayato yang sedang pose centil sambil konser sendirian di puncak pulau

"_Ah my sweetest love~~"_

Dibanjiri keringat dingin, Otoya langsung bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

**.**

**.**

**14\. Macaroni and Cheese – FFBD88**

Otoya sungguh menggagalkan Tokiya dalam upaya dietnya ketika nyaris tiap malam minggu si pemuda merah itu datang ke kamar sembari membawa pasta makaroni yang bertabur lelehan keju di atasnya. Ketika Tokiya memprotes dan menasihati Otoya soal pola makan tak sehatnya itu, ia langsung mngerucutkan bibir sembari berkata, "Tokiya terlalu keras pada diri sendiri!"

Menanggapi pernyataan tak bertanggung jawab dari rekan sekamarnya, si pemua ungu itu menyumpalkan piring pastanya tepat ke seluruh permukaan wajah Otoya.

**.**

**.**

**15\. Almond – EFDBC5**

"Otoya, lagi-lagi kau ngemil kudapat berat."

Yang bersurai merah menganga tak berdosa.

"Eh? Tapi kan ini enak—"

"—berikan padaku." Tokiya menyambar setoples kacang almond goreng itu, "kau akan makin berlemak bila tidak menjaga dietmu." Kemudian mencubiti pipi Otoya dengan sadis.

Walau jujur Tokiya harus berterima kasih dengan kebiasaan ngemil Otoya. Kalau tidak, cubitan pipi di sela jarinya ini tak akan terasa begitu kenyal dan empuk.

**.**

**.**

**16\. Gold – E7C697**

Menurut Tokiya, Otoya yang sedang menyanyi di panggung adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah diciptakan di dunia. Bagai diberkati oleh para peri, seolah ada sinar keemasan yang mengelilingi sosok ceria itu saat ia meneriakkan nada-nadanya di atas panggung. Semua orang tak pernah bisa meluputkan pandang dari nyanyiannya. Tak ada yang bisa lekang dari sorot bahagianya.

Termasuk Tokiya yang tak bisa mengelak dari debaran saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Otoya dan mendapati peri dengan sinar keemasan itu tersenyum cerah ke arahnya—untuknya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**17\. Shadow – 8A795D**

Tokiya tak pernah mengatakannya sekalipun pada Otoya, namun jauh di dalam pandang matanya sana, Tokiya selalu melihat suatu bayang-bayang samar yang bersembunyi di balik sosok Ittoki Otoya.

Adalah betapa sosok Otoya membuatnya teringat akan sebuah cermin besar yang mengungkung seorang persona Hayato di dalamnya. Cerah, ceria, penuh semangat. Bedanya, Otoya yang ada di hadapannya ini asli sementara Hayato hanyalah imaji dari bayang semu.

Otoya tidak akan pernah tahu, akan betapa sakitnya sudut hati Tokiya saat ia menyirami dengan kehangatan, hanya untuk membuat Tokiya ingin menggapai lagi dan lebih lagi dari apa yang sudah ia terima.

**.**

**.**

**18\. Banana Mania – FAE7B5**

Ketika Syo lewat di depan kamar Tokiya dan Otoya, ada suara-suara ambigu yang menangkap perhatiannya.

"Tokiya~! Pisangnya jangan dimasukkan dulu…!"

"Tapi ini sudah putih cairannya. Kurasa bukan saatnya untuk menunggu."

"Tung—aaaah! Masukinnya pelan-pelan Tokiya, kau kurang hati-hati. Lagipula ini terlalu besar…"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Otoya. Kau tahu aku sudah terlalu lapar."

"T-tapi kan—"

"SETOP KALIAN NGAPAIN WOI!?"

Ketika Syo yang berwajah kepiting rebus mendobrak paksa kamar Tokiya dan Otoya, yang ia dapati adalah dua orang remaja yang sedang memasukkan potongan pisang ke dalam rebusan kuah kolak.

"Eh ada Syo, pas sekali. Mau kolak?"

"Nggak deh, makasih. Maaf aku salah kamar."

Kadang Syo benar-benar merasa kalau kepalanya sudah konslet.

**.**

**.**

**19\. Sunglow – FFCF48**

Salam memori Tokiya, ia selalu mengingat cahaya matahari sebagai sesuatu yang terlalu menyilaukan—begitu membutakan. Ia terlanjur terbiasa dengan gelap malam dan kian lama kian lupa dengan sensasi hangat sinar mentari atau pun aroma segar yang dihaturkan ke hidungnya.

Tokiya sungguh melupakan—hingga ada saat di mana sebuah sosok muncul begitu saja di hadapannya sambil meninggalkan secercah sinar kecil untuk ia simpan dalam dekapnya.

Di saat itu juga Tokiya kembali ingat, bahwa cahaya matahari adalah esensi yang tak jauh bedanya dengan keberadaan Ittoki Otoya.

**.**

**.**

**20\. Goldenrod – FCD975**

Tokiya merasa sungguh bodoh ketika Otoya dengan begitu antusiasnya mengajaknya memancing di danau kecil taman _master course_ dan ia setuju. Bukan ikan yang mereka dapatkan, melainkan kepiting air tawar yang nyasar di pancingan tersebut.

Otoya nyaris saja kecewa tatkala tiba-tiba senar pancingnya tertarik oleh suatu gerakan. Dengan sigap, pemuda merah itu mati-matian menarik pancing warna emasnya dan betapa terkejutnya Tokiya ketika ia melihat ada ikan sebesar setengah meter lebih yang melompat keluar dari permukaan danau.

Ketika teman-teman lain berdecak kagum atas prestasi Otoya, pemuda itu dengan ringannya berkata bahwa ia berhasil menangkap ikan fantastis tersebut adalah tak lain tak bukan karena ada 'Dewi Keberuntungan' yang menemaninya di sana.

Mendadak Tokiya salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**21\. Dandelion – FDDB6D**

Dalam saat-saat yang langka, Tokiya dan Otoya akan keluar berduaan saja, mengistirahatkan diri di taman terdekat sembari ditemani oleh sepatah dua patah petikan gitar dan gumaman lagu yang mengambang di angkasa.

Tempat favorit Otoya adalah sebuah padang dandelion yang letaknya tak jauh dari _master course_ tempat mereka tinggal. Dan bukannya tak penasaran, ia selalu saja mendapati Otoya yang meniup mahkota dandelion—tersenyum lembut ketika bulu-bulu putih itu terbang menari di angkasa.

Bukannya Tokiya tak peduli akan alasan di balik permainan kekanakan yang dilakukan teman sekamarnya, hanya saja ia terlalu enggan untuk mengusik malaikat kecilnya yang sedang terlarut dalam dunia putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**22\. Spring Green – ECEABE**

Musim semi adalah musim yang paling meriah bagi kawan-kawan STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT. Telah direncanakan, para personil dua _band_ tersebut mengambil satu hari libur yang sama, lalu beramai-ramai pergi piknik sambil menikmati indahnya sakura.

Perang makanan selalu saja terjadi, entah antara pihak pembuat (ini adalah cerita tentang Natsuki yang sering kali menyisipkan kudapan maut di antara masakan indah rekan-rekan lainnya) sampai pihak penyantap (di sini kita jelas melihat bahwa Ranmaru dan Camus sedang memperebutkan puding cokelat yang tinggal sisa seiris saja).

Bukan Tokiya namanya bila ia menikmati keramaian yang begitu padat seperti ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, orang-orang sesat ini adalah pengecualian baginya. Bersama mereka tidak pernah menjadi hal yang buruk.

Apalagi bila ia bisa melihat cengiran bahagia Otoya yang terpampang jelas sejak tiga hari yang lalu—ketika mereka semua sepakat untuk melaksanakan piknik ini bersama.

**.**

**.**

**23\. Laser Lemon – FDFC74**

Ketika melakukannya, Tokiya selalu bergerak cepat.

Tempo geraknya selalu stabil, makin lama dipercepat sampai tahap _fortissimo_ dengan cara yang begitu gemulai. Pandangnya selalu terfokus, ritme napasnya kian terengah namun ia selalu dapat mengontrol diri dengan baik.

Otoya selalu susah mengimbangi kecepatan dan kerumitan Tokiya dalam hal yang satu ini.

"Mou Tokiya~~! Aku tidak kuat lagi, pelankan sedikit temponya…"

"Tempo ini sudah terlalu lambat, Otoya. Ini juga bukan koreografi yang susah."

Mungkin Otoya masih bisa memaksa untuk soal bernyanyi. Namun mengimbangi kapabilitas Tokiya dalam berdansa? Maaf, ia masih belum bisa.

**.**

**.**

**24\. Unmellow Yellow**

Sejak awal bersekolah di akademi Saotome, Tokiya tidak pernah berada dalam lingkup terlalu akrab dengan sosok Shinomiya Natsuki.

Ketika mereka mendapatkan jatah album untuk berduet dalam Shuffle Unit, ia antara kaget-tak kaget. Tentu saja, ekspektasi terbesar ada pada kemungkinan paling tidak terduga.

Tokiya sendiri mengakui bahwa Natsuki adalah penyanyi dengan teknik yang hebat, abaikan tingkah pecicilan dan gerak gemulai yang menghiasi sesisi studio rekaman. Duet mereka sempurna, dan tentunya indah untuk didengar.

Yang tidak ia duga adalah ketika ia keluar dari studio dan di hadapannya terdapat sosok Ittoki Otoya, merengut kesal sambil berkata, "Tokiya curang. Aku juga mau Tokiya menyanyi sebagus itu ketika duet denganku! Lagipula apa itu lagunya—kalian sedang gagal _move on_ atau gimana—"

Tokiya hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil mengacak surai berantakan Otoya, dibalas dengan gembungan pipi dari si merah yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

**25\. Inch Worm – B2EC5D**

Bukan berarti Tokiya takut pada cacing, ia hanya kurang suka dengan hewan ambigu yang panjang kurus serta membuat tak nyaman ketika melihatnya menggeliat itu.

Tokiya sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan cacing—bukan karena takut—dan bukan salahnya bila ia tak sengaja meninju Ren sampai semaput tatkala oknum bersangkutan sungguh persisten dalam mendekatkan cacing unyu itu ke depan wajahnya.

Dan melihat Otoya yang kemudian menyentuh penasaran cacing yang tergolek jatuh dari tangan Ren, Tokiya hanya mampu histeris dan berteriak horor.

"OTOYA JANGAN SENTUH BINATANG ITU!"

Jangan sampai tangan yang setiap hari ia genggam ini pernah berkontak sentuh dengan kulit mengkilap cacing nista itu. Jangan, tolong.

**.**

**.**

**26\. Asparagus – 87A96B**

Satu di antara saat-saat di mana Tokiya dan Otoya sering kali bertengkar adalah ketika keduanya dihadapkan dengan makanan apapun yang di dalamnya terdapat bahan asparagus.

Otoya selalu mati-matiam menolak untuk memakan sayur yang satu ini—nyaris sama persistennya dengan ketika ada paprika yang dihidangkan di hadapannya, membuat kepala Tokiya pening seketika menghadapi tingkah kekanakannya itu.

Kalau sudah begini, tinggal satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan: memasukkan langsung asparagus itu ke dalam mulut Otoya.

"Aaaaaa~"

Sambil mengurut kening, Tokiya menyendok sesuap sup asparagus kemudian kembali menyuapkannya ke dalam rongga mulut Otoya. Kadang ia merasa seperti seorang ibu, entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**27\. Granny Smith Apple – A8E4A0**

Otoya adalah penggemar kudapan manis, namun tentu saja ia pun menyukai rasa asam yang menyengat pada apel hijau. Dihiasi aroma manis yang samar, rasa asam menjadi sangat mendominasi pada buah tersebut. Dan tentunya ia bisa menikmati buah ini bersama Tokiya, karena yang bersangkutan sering kali protes ketika ia memakan makanan manis.

Lagipula rasa dari kecupan yang manis bercampur asam itu terasa menyegarkan dalam lidahnya.

**.**

**.**

**28\. Electric Lime – 1DF914**

Otoya selalu tak bisa menahan diri tatkala Tokiya mulai berada dalam jarak tak aman dari tubuhnya. Sentuhan tipis jemarinya serta deru napas lembutnya seolah mengalirkan sengat listrik yang menyerang total di sekujur tubuhnya. Otoya tidak pernah mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menggeliat dan menggetarkan pita suara. Sentuhan membakar itu begitu terasa bagai hujaman di kulit keemasannya.

Otoya tak mampu lagi menahan diri.

"Tokiyaaaa~~~ pelan-pelan dong pijitnya, sakit nih!"

"Salah sendiri pakai joget di tangga terus pakai kepeleset sampai keseleo segala."

Sentuhan dan _perkataan _Tokiya bagaikan sengatan listrik, sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**29\. Screaming Green – 76FF7A**

Walau dari luar Tokiya terlihat tenang dan berwibawa, sebenarnya ia punya beberapa kelemahan. Di antaranya adalah ia punya semacam fobia dengan monster hijau serupa slime yang sering mampir di film-film horor. Entah apa penyebabnya—Otoya takut menyakiti hati Tokiya bila ia keceplosan bertanya.

Kalau sudah melihat satu di televisi, dipastikan Tokiya akan berteriak sealay-alaynya lalu meraih barang terdekat untuk mematikan media tersebut. kalau dapat _remote_ ya tinggal tekan tombol _off_, kalau dapat meja ya lempar saja ke arah televisi.

Dari balik sofa, Otoya hanya tertawa garing. Mungkin karena ini juga si Tokiya agak sedikit tidak nyaman bila berdekatan dengan Cecil. Entah karena Cecil itu akrab dengan warna hijau atau penampilannya mirip _slime_ yang ada di televisi.

**.**

**.**

**30\. Sea Green – 9FE2BF**

Libur musim panas telah datang dan lagi-lagi para penghuni _master course_ memiliki agenda liburan bersama, kali ini datang ke pantai.

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di pasir pantai, Otoya langsung kegirangan dan melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa. Dari bermain voli pantai hingga berenang di laut lepas. Sementara Tokiya, ia hanya termenung di atas pasir di bawah payung, dengan raut suram yang jelas mengatakan bahwa 'Aku tidak suka musim panas'.

Namun tentu saja raut kelamnya itu tak bisa bertahan lama—di detik berikutnya Otoya langsung menarik tangan Tokiya dan mengajaknya terjun bebas ke laut tanpa ada tindak antisipasi sekejap pun.

Dan sungguh, betapa terkejutnya Tokiya tatkala di bawah air sana bibirnya dipertemukan dengan sepasang bibir lain yang menyapu miliknya dengan lembut.

Hanya air laut dan terumbu karang serta ikan-ikan kecil yang menjadi saksi atas momen rahasia mereka.

**.**

**.**

**31\. Mountain Meadow – 30BA8F**

Pergi _camping_ di gunung berdua saja adalah hal yang sama sekali tak perah terbayang dalam benak Tokiya sebelumnya. Salahkan rekan-rekan mereka yang gagal meluangkan waktu di hari H, Tokiya terpaksa menemani Otoya yang ngambek untuk _camping_ berdua saja di atas gunung.

Bukan berarti berduaan tanpa ada pengganggu di atas gunung sini bukanlah situasi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Tokiya, sih.

Malam ini, mungkin Tokiya akan merencanakan sebuah—ahem, mungkin api unggun. Cuma api unggun biasa, oke.

**.**

**.**

**32\. Jungle Green – 3BB08F**

Dari sekian hal bodoh yang pernah Tokiya alami, tersesat di hutan tepat ketika kau pulang hari camping adalah cerita yang paling bodoh dari yang lainnya.

Di belakangnya, Otoya yang tanpa sengaja membakar peta mereka ke dalam api unggun hanya tersenyum canggung. Canggung tapi tanpa dosa.

Berdecak sekali, sang pemuda ungu itu terpaksa mencari jalan pulang dengan hanya mengandalkan insting. Genggam tangannnya tak pernah merenggang sekali pun dari telapak Otoya.

**.**

**.**

**33\. Robin Egg Blue – 1FCECB**

Pertama kalinya Otoya melihat telur asin adalah ketika Tokiya pulang sambil membawa satu wadah penuh untuknya. Binar rubinya menatap penuh tanya pada cangkang kulit berwarna biru terang kehijauan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya membuka isinya dan mendapati isi telur rebus dengan warna kuning telur yang menggoda.

Tanpa mendengar petuah Tokiya tentang rasa telur tersebut yang tentu saja sudah _asin_, Otoya menaburkan banyak garam meja di atasnya kemudian menggigit—

Sontak, Otoya menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Di belakang sana, Tokiya hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa peduli imej.

**.**

**.**

**34\. Aquamarine – 78DBE2**

Ketika ia menyandingkan sebuah batu aquamarine dengan sinar rubi yang terpancar dari kedua iris Otoya, yang ia dapatkan adalah perpaduan warna yang begitu kontras. Batu aquamarine memang memiliki pantulan cahaya kristal bening yang begitu cantik, sementara bola mata Otoya pun tak kalah dalam urusan warna dan cahaya.

Walau tetap saja menurutnya mata Otoya lah yang lebih indah.

**.**

**.**

**35\. Sky Blue - 80DAEB**

Sepanjang memori samarnya, Otoya sering kali teringat akan kata-kata ibunya: langit yang luas ini adalah jembatan penghubung bagi semua orang yang berpijak di muka bumi, seberapa jauh pun kau terpisah, langit ini tetap akan menghubungkan segalanya.

Sambil menatap langit biru, Otoya membisikkan sebuah pesan untuk kemudian dibawa berarak oleh awan putih yang menari di langit sana.

"Cepatlah pulang Tokiya, aku merindukanmu…"

**.**

**.**

**36\. Outer Space – 414A4C**

Otoya adalah seorang pemuda dengan imajinasi dan pembayangaan yang luar biasa luas. Pernah sekali ia mambayangkan sebuah drama kolosal dengan Tokiya sebagai pemeran utama wanita di dalamnya. Sungguh pemikiran yang kreatif.

Kadang ia pun membayangkan, apakah di luar angkasa sana ada planet lain yang bisa ditinggali. Planet lain yang memiliki orang-orang yang sama yang hidup di dalamnya. Memiliki Haruka, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, Ittoki Otoya dan Ichinose Tokiya.

Kalau saja begitu, andai ada sepuluh saja planet yang serupa bumi di alam semesta ini ia pasti bisa membuat hareman Ichinose Tokiya miliknya sendiri.

Itu kalau para Ittoki Otoya yang lain mau berbagi dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**37\. Midnight Blue – 1A4876**

Suatu ketika, Otoya terjaga dari tidur lelapnya tepat di tengah malam. Sebuah mimpi buruk tiba-tiba saja menyerang tidurnya. Pemuda itu langsung hilang hasrat untuk tidur seketika.

Dilanda kebosanan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sisi ranjang Tokiya. Sang pemuda tampan tersebut sedang tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang begitu rapi. Bulu mata lentiknya tertutup sempurna dan bibirnya terkatup membentuk segaris tipis. Figur Tokiya yang terlelap sungguh terlihat cantik.

Esok harinya, Tokiya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mendapati seekor anak anjing besar yang sedang terlelap di sisi ranjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**38\. Blue Bell – ADADD6**

Tokiya hanya terpaku dalam kegaringan tatkala secara tiba-tiba Masato memberikan sebuah gantungan lonceng kecil warna biru padanya. Mulanya Tokiya memandang sangsi, namun kemudian mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saat Masato berkata bahwa benda manis itu adalah jimat cinta yang manjur.

Entah sejak kapan ia dan Masato menjadi rekan seperjuangan.

Lagipula sepertinya bukan hal buruk kalau ia menyematkan pita merah pada lonceng ini dan mengikatkannya pada leher Otoya. Kebetulan ia sedang ingin mencoba memelihara anjing kecil yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**39\. Purple Heart – 744C28**

Kalau saja Otoya bisa membelah dada Tokiya kemudian melihat kepada hatinya, ia pasti akan mendapati warna ungu lembut yang tersimpan rapat dalam dada pemuda es situ. Karena warna ungu adalah perpaduan dari api merah dan dinginnya bekuan es.

Tokiya adalah perpaduan antara panas dan dingin, tentu saja Otoya pernah merasakannya sendiri.

Karena Tokiya mampu dengan sadisnya membuat pedang tajam dari kata-kata lalu menusuk tanpa ampun, namun tentu saja Tokiya juga mampu mendekap Otoya dalam sebuah tarian yang intens, membakar bagai rona api.

Warna ungu memanglah yang terbaik, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**40\. Royal Purple – 7851A9**

Banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa Ichinose Tokiya menyimpan sebuah aura misterius. Aura seorang Raja atau aristokrat yang begitu susah dijamah, sulit unutk didekati. Banyak orang yang selalu saja mundur teratur tatkala sudah berurusan dengan pemuda bermata biru gelap itu.

Otoya sendiri mengaku, bahwa satu bagian dari Tokiya sungguhlah anggun. Tokiya memang begitu indah layaknya anggota kerajaan. Surai lembutnya, bibir tipis dan mata indahnya, gerak-geriknya—ia begitu cantik.

Namun di balik keanggunan yang terlihat angkuh itu, Otoya tahu bahwa Tokiya yang sebenarnya hanyalah sesosok pemuda kesepian yang menunggu seseorang untuk membawanya pergi dari tahta sunyi itu.

Dan karena mungkin—mungkin saja belum ada orang lain yang sadar kecuali dirinya, ia rasa ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menggamit tangan Raja sunyi itu untuk diajak pergi melihat dunia luar.

**.**

**.**

**41\. Purple Mountain's Majesty – 9D81BA**

Tiap kali Otoya dan senyum cemerlangnya menggembar-gemborkan tentang seorang 'Raja Gunung' pada teman-temannya, objek gosip yang bersangkutan harus mati-matian menahan malu dan amarah. Selesai masalah nyasar _camping_ mereka tempo hati, kini malah keluar gosip kalau seorang Ichinose Tokiya adalah Tarzan abad 21. Ini semua karena Otoya dan efek bling-blingnya saat bercerita, menjadikan kisah kesasaran mereka menjadi cerita yang luar biasa.

Untungnya Otoya tidak keceplosan bercerita soal hal-hal yang mereka lakukan di sana tatkala malam tiba. Apapun asal jangan yang itu.

**.**

**.**

**42\. Fuchsia – C364C5**

Tokiya sama sekali tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya kalau perpaduan antara warna merah dan ungu dapat menghasilkan warna seindah itu. Tokiya selalu mengira kalau keduanya hanya akan menciptakan keruh, saling bertarung untuk berebut dominasi hingga paling-paling yang tersisa hanya riak ungu atau gelombang merah.

Namun ketika Tokiya mendapati ungu yang melebur dengan merah, bersatu malu-malu dimulai dari satu sentuhan jemari—yang ia dapat adalah warna baru yang sungguh sempurna bila digunakan untuk mewarnai kanvas hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**43\. Shocking Pink – FB7EFD**

"Aku tahu kalau kalian ini sebenarnya pacaran!"

Ucapkan halo pada Kurusu Syo dan tuduhan frontalnya. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam keadaan lelah mental saat ini, mengingat berkali-kali ia telah kena _troll_ oleh dua makhluk tak bermaksud yang statusnya sebagai tertuduh dalam situasi ini.

Otoya sebagai oknum yang tertunjuk langsung menyemburkan kunyahan kari yang tadinya ia makan dalam damai, Cecil yang duduk di hadapannya tak sempat mengelak dari semburan kari tersebut. Sementara oknum satunya—Tokiya hanya bergeming sesaat, untuk kemudian lanjut menyuapkan potongan salad ke dalam mulutnya.

Entah keduanya sedang _in denial_ atau memang sama-sama belum sadar, hanya saja rekan-rekan mereka jelas menyadari kalau ada rona merah jambu yang bersemu liar di wajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**44\. Pink Flamingo – FC74FD**

"Jadi Tokiya, ikan yang namanya _Flamingo Bass_ itu ada tidak sih?"

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Tokiya menatap tepat pada binar penasaran Otoya. Oh, rupanya pemuda tersebut sedang bermain _game _memancing PSX.

"Di _game_ itu ada memangnya?"

Anggukan. "Kalau ada sungguhan kan keren, aku mau pelihara satu."

Tokiya pun kembali mengurut kening. Plis lah Otoya, sejak tinggal sekamar berdua sudah banyak hewan yang ia sasarkan ke dalam kamar ini. Tolong jangan ditambah lagi.

**.**

**.**

**45\. Plum – 8E4585**

"Tokiya, Tokiya~!"

Pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengaransemen lagu itu menoleh sebagai bentuk jawaban dari panggilan teman sekamarnya. Kedua matanya dihadapkan oleh sinar cerah dari wajah seorang Ittoki Otoya.

"Ya?"

"Hadap ke sini dan buku mulutmu~!"

"Hm? Memang kenapa—"

Ucapan Tokiya terputus tatkala ada sebuah bibir yang mengunci mulutnya, mendorong sesuatu untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Tokiya diam membisu sambil mengecap dengan lidah. Sementara di hadapannya ada Otoya yang tersenyum luar biasa lebar.

Rasanya seperti buah prem.

"Manis kan ya, Tokiya?"

Tokiya hanya diam membisu. Manis sih iya, namun ia rasa akan lebih baik bila Otoya memberikannya dengan cara yang biasa saja.

Atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**46\. Hot Magenta – FF1DCE**

Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Tokiya memapah Otoya yang sedang mabuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, yang Otoya minum hanyalah segelas sake manis yang biasa diminum anak-anak pada perayaan festival musim panas. Bagaimana ia bisa mabuk hanya karena beberapa tegukan minuman minim kadar alkohol itu?

Bebalnya lagi, Otoya versi mabuk ini sungguh susah dikendalikan. Setibanya di kamar, ia menari sempoyongan dan melompat begitu saja untuk menggelinding di atas kasur Tokiya. Di atas kasur Tokiya, tolong.

Ketika Tokiya yang mulai hilang sabar datang menghampiri untuk membawa Otoya ranjang yang tepat, pemuda merah itu malah menguncinya dalam sebuah pelukan beruang.

"Tokiya~ Tokiya~ Tokiyaaaa~~"

Tokiya menghela napas.

"Tubuhku terasa panas… panas sekali…"

Lepas jaket. Kancing satu, lepas. kacing dua, lepas. kancing tiga—tunggu ini mau apa—

"STOP OTOYA STOP JANGAN BUKA BAJU DI SINI—"

Semalaman, Tokiya dihadapkan dengan Otoya yang berkeliaran girang di kamar mereka sambil berdansa dan menyanyikan senandung 'cacing kepanasan'.

**.**

**.**

**47\. Purple Pizzazz – FFIDCE**

Alangkah terkejutnya Tokiya saat ia pulang dari kerja sambilan—bila tidak mau dibilang sebagai pekerjaan Hayato—dan mendapati Otoya yang menantinya dengan binar senyuman yang terlalu menyilaukan.

Baru ia akan bertanya, ada sebuah objek yang menyita pandangnya. Benda serupa makanan bulat pipih dan besar—pizza. Anehnya, bukan berisi daging dan paprika serta keju, yang ada di dalam sana malah merah jambu keunguan dan gumpalan-gumpalan tidak jelas yang sungguh ambigu.

Tanpa ditanya, Otoya dengan gamblang bercerita bahwa ia baru saja mengikuti sesi belajar memasak bersama Natsuki.

Walau tahu maut sedang menjemput, mau tak mau Tokiya memaksakan diri untuk memakan masakan maut Otoya.

**.**

**.**

**48\. Razzle Dazzle Rose – FF48D0**

"Wahai kekasihku, ketahuilah bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku. Terimalah mawar ini beserta hatiku sebagai bukti cinta abadiku padamu. Sebagai gantinya, berikanlah jiwa dan ragamu untuk kudekap dalam relung yang haus akan dirimu ini—loh Otoya? Otoya kenapa kepalamu ada uapnya—OTOYA SADAR OTOYA!"

Rupanya Otoya semaput, dimabuk ucapan manis Tokiya.

Ichinose Tokiya, mulai hari ini bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi meminta bantuan Otoya sebagai lawan main dalam latihan aktingnya. Apalagi kalau naskahnya cerita romantis.

**.**

**.**

**49\. Orchid – E6A8D7**

Tokiya bertanya-tanya saat di meja belajarnya ada setangkai anggrek liar yang diikat pita ungu pada batangnya, tertidur pulas di antara tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi mengelilinginya. Ketika ia menatap penuh tanya pada Otoya, pemuda manis itu merona seketika, menghindari kontak mata dan langsung kabur begitu saja.

Mengedikkan bahu, Tokiya lanjut membaca bukunya.

Hingga tanpa sadar Tokiya memilih buku floriografi dan menelusuri makna di balik bunga yang terkulai dalam mejanya.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Tokiya menjadi sama merahnya dengan wajah yang tadi ditunjukkan Otoya sesaat sebelum ia kabur terbirit-birit

'_While an orchid is a symbol of beauty, love—'_

**.**

**.**

**50\. Eggplant – 6E5160**

"…terong?"

"Iya, oleh-oleh dari Nanami. Pasti ini pemberian neneknya. Lihat, terong-terongnya segar dan bagus!"

Tokiya menghela napas. Iya tapi kenapa harus terong—oh baiklah, ia akan mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada resep untuk membuat kue dari terong.

"Yang ini juga sangat keras dan besar, hmm… oh, kalau yang ini cukup panjang ya hahahaha."

Refleks, Tokiya melempar bantal tepat ke kepala Otoya yang polos tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hentikan pembicaraan soal besar dan—ahem—panjang itu."

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Otoya hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, menatap tanpa dosa ke arah rekan sekamarnya yang sedang mengernyit salting itu.

**.**

**.**

**51\. Cerise – DD4492**

Bibir Otoya selalu terasa sarat akan manis ketika Tokiya mengecapnya dalam. Rasa manisnya begitu kuat dan lekat, bagai selai ceri yang terbakar dalam kue pai besar. Sensasi manisnya sungguh tak terelakkan. Dan sungguh, tak ada rasa lain yang bisa ia kecap pada belah bibir itu selain rasa manis.

Bahkan ketika Tokiya benar-benar memperhatikan diet makanan manisnya, ia tak akan pernah merasa cukup dalam merasakan manis tak terbatas yang hanya miliknya seorang ini.

**.**

**.**

**52\. Wild Strawberry – FF43A4**

Dan bukan hanya terong, Otoya juga membawa sekotak besar stroberi liar yang katanya telah dijinakkan oleh nenek Haruka. Warnanya merah segar dan sungguh menggoda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tahu-tahu dua orang ini terlibat dalam permainan liar dengan stroberi tak berdosa ini. Dua bibir dan lidah saling bersilat memperebutkan buah segar tersebut, saling melumat tiada maaf demi menapat nilai dominasi.

Dan betapa malunya mereka tatkala para anggota STARISH datang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mendapati keduanya dengan napas terengah dan tetesan saliva bercampur merah stroberi yang menggelayut manja di bibir keduanya.

"_Baby, my sutoroberii~"_

"KAMPRET DIBILANGIN KALO MASUK KETUK PINTU DULU—"

Sekotak kardus berisi kiloan terong melayang bebas menuju wajah tampan Ren. Kurang adil ah, perasaan yang lihat juga bukan dia sendiri…

**.**

**.**

**53\. Lavender – FCB4D5**

Sayup-sayup ketika Otoya membenamkan diri dalam peluk Tokiya, ia dapat mencium aroma samar yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Tiap kali Otoya ingin bertanya—apakah itu semacam parfum atau sabun, atau memang wangi khas tubuh Tokiya—ia selalu gagal menyampaikan. Kombinasi antara aroma memabukkan dan belaian lembut pada kepalanya itu selalu sukses membuat Otoya tertidur duluan sampai lupa akan segala tanyanya.

Lain kali—kalau ia tidak lupa—Otoya akan bertanya soal wangi lembut yang seolah membawanya dalam nostalgia itu.

**.**

**.**

**54\. Cotton Candy – FFBCD9**

Seusai konser di sebuah taman bermain, tiap anggota STARISH mendapat hadiah berupa setangkai permen kapas ukuran besar—disesuaikan dengan warna imej mereka masing-masing.

Menurut beberapa orang—seperti Tokiya, Masato, Ren, dan Syo—jajanan manis ini merupakan bonus yang sangat kekanakan untuk ukuran orang dewasa. Beberapa seperti Otoya, Natsuki, dan Cecil malah senang-senang saja ketika mengulum jajanan manis itu di dalam mulut mereka.

"Nee, Tokiya. Punyamu warna ungu ya? Rasa apa? Rasa anggur?"

Tersenyum simpul menyembunyikan keki, Tokiya menyodorkan permen kapasnya ke hadapan Otoya. Si pemuda merah yang telah memahami arti gestur itu pun dengan senang hati melahap sesuap jatah kudapan Tokiya.

Melihat senyum bahagia Otoya yang meneriakkan rasa anggur setelah kunyahan pertamanya, paling tidak membuat hati Tokiya merasa sedikit senang. Mungkin sesekali memakan permen manis seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

**.**

**.**

**55\. Carnation Pink – FFAACC**

Ketika hari ibu tiba, Otoya akan menyelinap sendirian ke luar. Sebuket bunga anyelir warna merah jambu tak lupa tersemat di tangannya.

Kalau Tokiya mengikuti, ia tahu betul bahwa sang pemuda merah itu akan datang ke makam ibunya. Yang bisa Tokiya lakukan hanyalah menunggu, karena sore nanti pemuda itu pasti akan pulang dengan senyuman pedih dan air mata yang tertahan.

Malam nanti, ia berjanji akan memimjamkan peluk dekapnya untuk sosok mentari yang sejenak merapuh dalam duka tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**56\. Piggy Pink – FDD7E4**

Otoya benar-benar ingin menggelinding menahan malu di bawah kasur tatkala kakinya terkilir parah akibat tersandung ketika bermain sepak bola. Rasanya sakit sekali—bahkan Otoya harus menahan tangis kalau tidak ingin makin dikikiki oleh Ren.

Namun di antara itu semua, yang paling membuatnya malu adalah ketika seisi sekolah menatap ambigu ke arahnya—ia yang sedang digendong di atas punggung Tokiya, kaki melangkah menuju ke ruang UKS.

Andai gendongnya ala _bridal style_, mungkin Otoya malah akan pingsan saking malunya.

**.**

**.**

**57\. Blush – DE5D83**

Pertama kali Tokiya melihat Otoya yang merona merah padam adalah ketika secara refleks Tokiya menyentuh helai rambutnya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya, di suatu hari pada musim gugur.

Sejak saat itu, Tokiya mulai melancarkan berbagai keisengan. Dari menggodanya dengan kata-kata hingga dengan tindakan—murni hanya untuk melihat ekspresi salting dan rona merah Otoya.

Dan dari semua rona yang pernah ditampilkan wajah Otoya, merah semburnya saat ia terkulai tak berdaya di bawah sana—dengan napas terengah dan bibir serta kulit yang dihiasi warna merah menyala—adalah yang terbaik dari yang bisa Tokiya lihat.

**.**

**.**

**58\. Tickle Me Pink – FC89AC**

Satu dari sebagian kecil tentang Otoya yang hanya diketahui oleh Tokiya: pemuda merah itu adalah sosok yang sering usil dan butuh dimanja.

Berkali-kali Tokiya mendapati tugasnya yang gagal terurus hanya karena si bosan Otoya yang menggelayut di lehernya dan merengek minta ditemani latihan menyanyi. Atau saat ketika Tokiya setengah mati mencari buku musiknya, yang ternyata sengaja disembunyikan oleh Otoya yang sedang iseng.

Sekesal apapun Tokiya pada Otoya, ia susah bila harus memarahi orang yang bersangkutan. Kalau sudah lelah, biasanya yang ia lakukan adalah menggelitiki si merah itu hingga ia lemas tertawa. Terkulai tanpa daya, memohon-mohon pada Tokiya untuk berhenti di antara gelak tawa lelahnya.

kalau sudha begini, Tokiya akan tersenyum puas lalu mengecup singkat dahi Otoya. Setelah ini ia pasti bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**59\. Maroon – C8385A**

Tokiya baru sadar bahwa Otoya cocok sekali dengan warna merah marun—adalah ketika pemuda merah bersangkutan memakai jas dan rangkaian bunga berpita senada.

Meneguk ludah, pikiran Tokiya mulai meleng. Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu ia membayangkan bagaimana bila tubuh Otoya dilucuti hingga polos, lilitan pita marun menjadi pembungkus tubuhnya.

Saat jumpa pers, tanpa sadar Tokiya membenturkan dahinya ke mikrofon di hadapannya. Hal ini terus menjadi bahan penbicaraan dan candaan baik di kalangan fans maupun teman-temannya selama tiga bulan ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**60\. Radical Red – FF496C**

Kadang, Otoya yang bebas dan manis pun bisa menjadi sangat radikal bila sudah menyangkut dengan seorang Ichinose Tokiya. Sedikit saja ada yang menggungjingkan Tokiya, si remaja merah ini akan sontak membela mati-matian.

Ketika Otoya membuka mulut dan berbicara tentang Tokiya, yang keluar adalah kebaikan-kebaikan dan sisi manis yang terdengar mustahil, membuat semua orang memandang sangsi pada ceritanya. Begitu pun, Otoya tetap mati-matian berpegang teguh pada argumentasinya.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu soal kelembutan tangan dan senyuman Tokiya. Toh, memang semua itu khusus diberikan untuk Otoya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**61\. Mauvelous – EF98AA**

Penasaran, para anggota STARISH beramai-ramai mendengarkan lagu duet para senior mereka. Saat lagu _Tsukiakari no DEAREST_ di putar, Cecil langsung muntah darah. Syo sendiri begidik tidak nyantai dan Natsuki tertawa-tawa.

Lagu duet yang satu itu terdengar seperti lagu homo di telinga mereka.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka memang ada hubungan apa-apa ya?"

Menanggapi gurauan Ren, yang lain hanya tertawa garing sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Otoya dan Tokiya sendiri hanya tersenyum kaku. Sepertinya cuma mereka berdua yang tahu soal Reiji yang pernah kepergok dalam situasi menjurus bersama Ai. Cuma mereka.

**.**

**.**

**62\. Scarlet – FC2847**

Walau Otoya kerap kali bertingkah kekanakan dan bermanja pada Tokiya, bukan berarti bahwa ia tidak pernah bersikap jantan. Kebalikannya malah, di hadapan banyak orang ia adalah pemuda yang bisa diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab. Otoya adalah pemimpin yang baik, walau nyaris seratus persen tindak-tanduknya adalah berdasarkan insting dan bukan hasil berpikir dalam.

Karena itu, sesekali Tokiya akan membiarkan Otoya menggenggam tangannya dan memimpin jalannya—merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika menjadi _heroine_ dalam _otome game._

**.**

**.**

**63\. Salmon – FF9BAA**

Selain menjadi penyuka kari, Otoya juga adalah penyuka salmon.

Masato baru saja datang dan membawa beberapa ikan salmon segar, dan semua penghuni _master course_ sepakat untuk mengadakan pesta _sushi_ di malam itu.

Dalam hal ini, Otoya pun terlibat perebutan sengit dengan Ranmaru. Otoya terlalu menyukai salmon untuk mengalah dan Ranmaru sendiri terlalu mendedikasikan diri pada semua jenis daging untuk menyerah.

Pertengkaran sengit pun diselesaikan dengan Camus yang menggeplak kelapa Ranmaru dan melahap habis sisa _sushi_ yang mereka perebutkan. Juga dengan satu suap _sushi_ yang diberikan Tokiya pada Otoya yang merajuk.

**.**

**.**

**64\. Brick Red – CB4154**

Belum lama, rasanya Otoya masih dapat mengingat bahwa di antara ia dan Tokiya pernah ada sebuah dinding bata yang menolak untuk ditembus. Memberi jarak tak nyaman antara langkahnya dengan pemuda dingin itu.

Hingga kini pun, tembok bata itu masih saja tak bergeming. Bedanya, kini ia mengungkung mereka berdua—tak lagi memisahkannya dari sosok Ichinose Tokiya.

**.**

**.**

**65\. White - EDEDED**

Ketika Otoya membuka mata, tahu-tahu ia berada dalam hamparan putih tak terbatas. Surgakah ini? Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, menelusuri monoton tak berujung ini.

Jauh setelah ia melangkah, ia mulai menangkap punggung sosok yang ia kenal. Bahunya tegap, surai biru malam jatuh menyapu tengkuknya. Bahagia, Otoya berlari dan meraih sosok yang ia rindukan itu—

"…selamat pagi, Tokiya~"

Ichinose Tokiya meremas lembut jemari Otoya yang menggenggam tangannya, mengecup punggung tangan milik sosok yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Selamat pagi Otoya, aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**66\. Silver – CDC5C2**

Ketika Tokiya menyanyi untuknya dalam gelap malam, Otoya seolah melihat ada sosok malaikat yang menari dalam cahaya keperakan. Suara Tokiya terdengar begitu lembut, kontras dengan getar jemarinya yang menyelimuti punggung tangan Otoya.

Merasa begitu damai dan bahagia, Otoya tersenyum manis sambil memejamkan binar rubinya.

Mungkin Tokiya akan marah ketika ia tahu isi hati Otoya saat ini: 'mati sekarang pun aku rela'.

**.**

**.**

**67\. Gray – 95918C**

Otoya meraung. Jarak pandangnya makin menyamar, cahaya putih yang dulunya bebas masuk kini menjadi kerlip redup dan digantikan oleh bayang kelabu. Bagaimana bila ia tak lagi melihat? Bagaimana bila ia tak bisa lagi menatap Tokiya dan mengingat warna surainya? Mengingat kontur wajah serta ratusan ekspresinya?

Ia takut.

Bahkan ketika Tokiya memeluknya erat sembari membisikkan nada penenang, yang ia rasakan malah denyut nyeri yang bersarang di dadanya. Ia tak ingin melepaskan dekap ini. Tidak saat ini, tidak selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**68\. Black – 232323**

Ketika Otoya memejamkan matanya, ia dapat mendengar ada sayup-sayup suara nyanyian Tokiya yang urung beranjak dari indra pendengarannya. Ia dapat merasakan belai lembut penuh kasih sayang pada helai surainya. Dapat pula ia mengecap rasa bibir Tokiya yang menyapu lembut miliknya.

Dalam satu kenangan hitam terakhirnya, Otoya masih bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta yang tak akan lekang bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun.

Hitam ini adalah penantian, ia tahu bahwa lain kali Tokiya akan kembali menemukannya—sekalipun warna mereka bukan lagi merah dan ungu, sekalipun mereka menjelma menjadi warna lain yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang tersisa dari memori.

Ia tak keberatan untuk menunggu sekali lagi dalam balutan kemelut hitam.

**.**

**.**

**69\. Rainbow Dream**

Dalam mimpi indahnya, Otoya dapat melihat semua rekan-rekannya yang tersenyum bahagia dalam harmoni yang damai. Menyanyi dan memainkan instrumen musik, sama-sama tersenyum lembut ke arahnya ketika rubi itu memanggil dalam teriak bisu.

Ketika punggungnya didekap dalam hangat familiar dan tangan yang ia rindukan itu membawanya melangkah menuju tempat—rumah di mana ia harusnya berada, Otoya hanya bisa tertawa selebar yang ia bisa sembari menahan tangisan haru yang tentunya pecah meledak begitu saja saat orang-orang yang ia sayangi ini beramaian memeluknya, seolah mimpi ini bukan sekedar delusi. Seolah ia memang sedang dinanti oleh binar-binar rindu yang menyapu lembut air matanya.

"Kami menunggu…"

Sekali lagi, Otoya bangkit berdiri untuk mencari pelangi dan ungu yang menitipkan kasih dan segala cinta di relung dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**A/N: Astaga saya tepar ngetik ini. Sesuatu ya saya ngetik 69 drabble pake 6k+ pula isinya. Ini saya banyol apa aja kok jadi sepanjang ini lol.**

**Tokiya dan Otoya itu terlalu presyes di mata saya. Walhasil, saya kalap bikin fiksi beginian pas ada event FID lewat. Karena temanya 69, maka jadinya ada beberapa drabble ngelantur salah rating lol. Warnanya juga ada 6 hahaha—capek saya mikirnya. #nangis**

**Adapun daftar warna dan kode HEX-nya saya ambil dari www. Idesainesia 120-nama-dan-kode-warna-crayon (hilangkan spasi)**

**Wikipedia juga sangat membantu dalam hal referensi hahahaha.**

**Intinya, saya mohon maaf karena sudah menyampah di fandom otoge ini pakai fanfic belok yang isinya nista beginian—entah ah. (serius saya ngerasa bersalah sama Ren dan Syo yang berasa miris aja gitu di sini)**

**Aaannnd happy FID #6(9) minna XDDD**

**.**

**BPK**


End file.
